Teenage Love
by CarlieVK
Summary: Bo's a exchange student...and Lauren is her Host...new city, new friends, some secrets, etc... hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was staring at the stars pasted at the ceiling of my room, I was thinking about the change that was coming, after all, this was going my last night alone on this room, tomorrow the Interchange girl will appear thanks to my mom, she said she would like to have another girl in the house, but instead of thinking the natural way of having maybe another girl in the house (getting pregnant) well, she decided to that my house, our house will be the host house of an Interchange program at my school, Gosh! This was going to be a nightmare, I tried to fall sleep watching the stars.

-Come on Lauren, WAKE UP!- my mom yelled from downstairs, it was 9:30 and I was still in bed, I was hoping that this could be just a dream, but when I hear the footsteps of my mother near my room, I knew it wasn't, I cover my head with my pillow when she came in.

-Are you serious Lauren Lewis?!, you need to do this today?!, come on wake up!-

-Mom! Why do we have to do this? Do you even know her name?-

-Oh come on Lauren we have already talk about this, come on get ready, she'll be here soon, I'll be waiting for you downstairs-

-FINE! - I stood up, and went to my closet, I pick some blue shorts, a light blue tank top and converse, it was a really hot day.

I ran downstairs, I didn't want to be there when this random new girl arrived, so I arrived to the kitchen and took a slice of French toast and a glass of milk, I ate really fast, and started walking to the principal door.

-Where you think you're going little missy?

-to Nadia's?

-Nadia's huh? Isn't she with her parents on vacations?

-Nope, they just came back…- Nadia's one of my best friends, in fact my only friend, I'm a nerdy so, I don't have a lot of friends

-Really? I talk to her mom yesterday evening and she told me they were coming back next week before school starts- shot! She caught me!, Nadia was on summer vacations with her parents, till next week.

-Fine! I was going for a small walk; I just need to clear my head, please pretty please-

-Fine, but please be back soon-I started to walk to the front door, when I opened it

-Hey-it was like a small whisper from the girl that was standing in front of me- my name is…Bo, is this the Lewis house?-tall and thin, long straight dark hair, big gorgeous brown eyes, she was beautiful.

-Amm…I…Amm…YEAH! Come in please!-I got really nervous, and the words came out of my mouth really silly- my name is Lauren, feel yourself at home, mom! Bo is here!-

-Who?

-Bo, the exchange girl?

-Lauren, I think you mean Ysabeau, Good morning, would you like something to eat?-Before she could answer my mother question I interrupt

-So you did know what her name was!

-As I was saying, would you like something to drink, eat maybe, it must have been a long trip, Lauren, please take Ysabeau lounge upstairs.

-Thank you Mrs. Lewis- she had a really sweet voice, wow she was beautiful.

-Come lets go to the kitchen, Lauren are you going to eat breakfast with us?

-Yep, sure be right back in a minute- Who was this beautiful girl, she seemed shy, how was she, a lot of questions keep spinning in my mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-My mom ask Bo a lot of different questions from where was she what did she wanted to study etc etc...even I got tired of them, instead of welcoming Bo I think she was trying to interrogate her.

-Hey Bo would you like to go upstairs and unpack your things?!- I ask before my mom pull out of her hands another question for her

-Yes, please!- she answered me right away- thanks you for breakfast - she stand up from the chair really fast and come to my side, I took her hand and took her upstairs, her hand was soft and warm I didn't realize I was still holding her when we enter the room.

-sorry bout my mom Ysabeau I rea-

-Just Bo- she speak before I could finish my apologize for my mother- Ysabeau was my Grandmother...or that's what everyone tells me-she half-smile at me

-okay. ...so...er...im sorry about the whole interrogation with my mom- she gave me a soft giggle

-don't worry about that, she was kinda sweet hehe-she smiled at me

-yeah sure hehe, so...what do you want to do? Want to unpack and rest, maybe call your parents?-her little smile faded when I mentioned her parents.

-Im a little bit tired tu unpack...and I already send Jack a message-hmmm I guess Jack is her dad right?- so...-

-What about a movie?-our room it's one of the biggest in the Manor so we had our own bathroom two beds and a small TV area

-that sounds great, but hey do you mind if I go change into more comfortable clothes...I mean of course this dress is comfortable but it's not my style for a movie- she gave me a sweet smile

-Sure, the bathroom is over there, what movie do you want to watch?

-The movie yowantwant it's ok- I watch her go to one of her suitcase and take out some clothes-I'll be back in a minute

-okay-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood in the bathroom, I watch myself in the big mirror from the door, I stripped myself till I was just wearing my bra and panties, I touch with my fingers the big black/purple bruise in my hip, it was a week before coming here, he got mad and throw me from the stairs, my fingers traveled from my hip to some small ones to the center of my stomach, those were an accident to...he used to punch me every time he was mad but almost every time he used to wear a wet towel around his fist so he wouldn't leave any mark or in this case the bruises...I didn't want to think about it anymore, I was getting a fresh start, new city, new neighborhood, new school, new "family", new everything, yes, I had a rough past but I was going to change my future. ..and this was the beginning, I put my clothes on, a baggy shirt and baggy shorts too. I went back to the room, Lauren was still looking for a movie, some of her hair was in her face, I stood there just staring at her...somehow she looked and seem nice and sweet, I guess she felt my stare and she looked at me, she blushed and gave me a sweet smile, and by some reason that made me blush too

Hey, ready for the movie?-her voice was soft

-Sure! What are we going to watch?- Please say no romantic movies please please please!

-we have letters to Juliet & Moulin Rouge...is that ok?- really. ..no action or horror movies?! Puff...-ammm...do you have some action?-please say yes please say yes!

-Sure we have Lara Croft,Fast and Furious, Thor or Daredevil the other movies are downstairs, but I doubt you want to go downstairs with my mom and let her make another interrogation hehehe-

-hehe I guess you're right...Daredevil it's great-in fact it's one of my favorite movies.

-okay-she gave me a quick smile and headed to the DVD player to play the movie

We sat in the couch that was in the middle of the small living room area, watching the movie.

At the middle of it, we heard a knock at the door.

-Lauren, Nadia is on the phone. Laurens face light up and replied to really fast

-ok be right there.-I watched her stand up and get out of the room, I put the movie on pause and wait for her to arrive...10 minutes later I heard the front door opened, I reached the window to found a blonde girl running to a tall, brunette, brown skinned girl. Lauren hugged her like there was no tomorrow and the other girl did the same, they stood there for some minutes, talking and hugging. I was staring to much at them so I just leaved them be and walk to the couch again. I pressed the play button and keep watching the movie.

Some minutes later Lauren came in to the room with the other girl, they walked in holding hands and giggling.

-I wish you were there with me Lauren, the waterfall was amazing! And the monuments! They were to die for...oh hi!- they stopped their little chit chat when they realize I was in the room

-Oh shot I'm sorry Bo this is...my best friend Nadia, Nads this is Ysabeau, I mean Bo, sorry-she gave me a small apology smile- the exchange girl my mom's been talking about.

-Hi, nice to meet you- she extended her hand and gave me a big smile...that for some reason it reminded me the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood...and her big brown eyes...like really big..

-Nice to meet you too, amm...I guess I'm gonna be downstairs so-before I could finish the sentence Lauren spoke

-why don't you stay?- her sweet smile on her face.

-hmmm...I don't want to interrupt, it's clear you haven't seen each other for a long time, so I'll be exploring- I gave her a big smile and get out of the room.

The Lewis Manor was a really huge house, Mr.& Mrs. Lewis are doctors, Mr . Lewis is the Boss in General Hospital and was more interested in genetics. I start exploring the house I started downstairs, there were a lot of doors so I opened the first that caught my attention, the door instead of being a light brown, it was white, it was open so I just came in, I found the lab from she had a lot of stuff in there, a lot of formulas and plants and microscopes, I approach to the desk that was near a window, there were a lot of papers across the desk, more and more formulas, but something else caught my attention. ...there was a picture from Lauren, she looked sweet, she was around 6 or 7 years old, I assumed it was her for the beautiful big hazel eyes, she was wearing a white dress and a little tiara in her head, she was smiling at the camera, she looked kind of cute. I took a glance to the big window that illuminate all the room, the woods where the backyard. It was beautiful. I started walking back to the door, when something in the woods caught my eyes, a small flash in the middle of the woods, I stare at it for a moment maybe expecting to happen again...It didn't, so started heading to the door, to keep my little tour around the big house. But I had two things in my mind… the first…the small flash in the woods, I wanted to investigate what was it….and the second one, for some reason I didn't know, I couldn't forget about the photo in desk…. TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot guys for all your reviews I hope you're all liking the story. ...and well I'm really sorry for the bad grammar, I'm not really good at it...I hope you enjoy the next few chapters...to be honest I don't know where this is going to end so...yeah I hope you like it,**

**Love**

**CarlieVK**

CHAPTER 4

Nadia hold me in a tight hug...it's been 2 and a half months since I last saw her, she looked beautiful, we stood there hugging each other for a long time

-Hey babe, missed me?-

- of course I missed you silly? Weren't you coming back in a week?-she kissed my temple and took my hand in hers

-yep but...I really wanted to see you...I've really missed you-she gave me a peak on the lips, Nadia was my best friend...but we've been treating each other like we were something else...

-Nads mom's at home-she gave another kiss on my forehead and lead me to the door, we stopped by the kitchen so she could sayhi to my mom, she stop holding my hand.

-Hey ! How are you?...

-hello Nadia, im fine thanks you, what about you? How was your trip? I thought you were coming back in a week.

-We were but my dad had some work problems, so it was a last minute decision, we took the 6am plane and we just arrived

-oh good good, why don't you guys go upstairs and I'll bring you some food, maybe Ysabeau want to eat too.

-Sure thank you and thank you.

We step out of the kitchen and Nadia again tooj my hand in hers, we head up to my room laughing and giggling about her trip and how much we have really missed each other

-baby the waterfall was the most amazing thing I ever seen in my life, belive me I wish you could have been there with me and the monuments they were to die for-she opened the door, and we found Bo still watching Fast and Furious, she turned her head to us and give us a shy smile-Oh Hi!-they were looking at each other, Nadia gave me a little squeeze in my hand to take me out of my trace..

Oh shot,... this is...-I took a little glance to our hands- my best friend Nadia, Nads this is Ysabeau, sorry Bo, the exchange girl my mom's been talking about.-I got a little nervous, but I couldn't figure it out why...Nadia again leave my hand and extend it towards Bo

-Hi, nice to meet you- Nadia gave Bo a quite awkward smile and Bo did notice, I tried not to laugh. ..

-Nice to meet you too, amm I think im gonna be downstairs so-for some weird reason I didn't want her to leave

-Why don't you stay? - maybe we could help her unpack or we could just hang out the three of us.

-I don't want to interrupt, its clear that you haven't seen each other in a while, so I'll be exploring- she gave me a huge cute smile and before I could stop her, she leaved the room. Nadia was staring at me...when I turned to ask her what was wrong, her lips crashed in mine, at first I didn't returned her the kiss, it was weird nothing like the ones she used to gave me before she left, I pushed her away from me...there was something different in her, she never acted like that, she was peaceful and sweet, right now she was aggressive...

-What the hell is wrong with you?- I almost yelled at her, she stood there just looking at me.-you're not gonna answer?!

-I...I.-just had to do it...I couldn't stop me...Lauren I'm sorry...-she tried to hold my hand again but I didn't let her...

-Nads we have to stop this...- at the moment I was really mad at her but it was the true we couldn't keep kissing each other and making out like we were something

-what are talking about?-

-im talking about this! We can't keep kissing or making out Nads!...we are Best Friends, we are not a couple...- I was really angry at the moment so I started raising my voice, till I was yelling at her, what an awesome way to give her the welcome back huh?

-Oh come on Lauren, just because of that kiss?!

-it wasn't just because of that kiss Nadia, it's because you are my best friend, you are not my girlfriend, we both know that when we get back to school you're going to forget "THIS" and go back to Tony's arms-I was just a game for her and we both knew it. ..- Nads it hurts, and it's the true. -there was a big uncomfortable silence in the room, we weee just staring at each other. A light knock in the door took us out of the staring "contest"

-girls, I brought you some snacks-my mom opened the door. Nadia took her things and took a step towards the door.

-thank you but I think I'm not staying tonight-she gave me an intense look...-my parents just called me and they want me home to unpack so... See you around Lauren...take care-I just nodded and she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews…I guess this is a long chapter, so I hope you like it! You are awesome!**

Chapter 5

I was heading back to the room when a really angry Nadia collided with me, we both end up in the ground, my head clashed against the sharp corner of the wall

-Hey you ok?- I asked Nadia who was now getting on her feet.

-watch where you walk!-and with that she left the house, I got up and started walking upstairs again, my head spinning about the Flash I saw on the woods, I was definitely going to investigate that tomorrow, I reach the knot of the room to find out a blonde girl sobbing in the couch we were sitting an hour ago. All about that picture was wrong, I stared at her for a minute, then she noticed me. She wipe away some tears before she talked.

-Hey...amm...how was your tour around the house?- I put my hand in the back of my head to scratch it a little bit, but when I touched it, it hurt, I took a glance at some of the red liquid that was in my hand-Bo! What happened to you?-Lauren approach to me and took a look at the small wound in the back of my head

-I slip and hit my head with the corner of a wall, silly me huh?- I didn't want to tell her that I had run into her angry little wolf friend, so...I just told her I slipped.

-Let's go downstairs, and let mom take a look at it- she took me by the shoulders and took me downstairs.

We found Mrs. Lewis in the living room reading some papers; she looked kind of worried, when she looked at us, she gave us a small smile and kept reading the papers.

-Hey girls, what's wrong?-

-um, well Bo, hit her head and she got a little bloody wound mom, you now same thing as always-

-what?!-Mrs. Lewis approach to us and took a look at my little wound, she took us to her lab were she kept a medical kit, she cleaned it and take care of it.-when my husband arrives he's going to take a look at it, ok Ysabeau?-she gave me a sweet smile

-Sure thank you- Lauren was just staring at me

-Well girl why don't you go upstairs and start unpacking, it's getting a little late, and I guess both of you are tired, I'll call you when my husband arrives-she gave us a smile, Lauren and I started heading upstairs, we both said nothing till we were in the room.

-So-she started- lets unpack your things ok?-she took one of my bags and start getting all the clothes out of it, I took one of the other bags and started doing the same. We were both silent, till she found some photographs hidden in the bag, I didn't remember I had hidden those a long time ago, some of them were fo me and some kids from the orphanage. Some of us were really close.

-You looked really sweet when you were kid...-she gave me a sweet smile-you haven't changed a lot..so...are this your friends? -she motion to some of the guys in the photo. I went beside her and took a glance at the photo I smiled instantly when I remembered that day.

-Yep, we were best friends, this little girl here-I motion to a girl with ice blue eyes, she was really short,but cute with her extravagant look, she was using two long piggy tails and she was hugging me-is Kenzi, and this one- I moved my finger to a boy, he was tall, but shy, his brown eyes on Kenzi and I-it's Dyson, we still have contact with each other.-she gave me a quick look and a smile-well you look adorable.-I was getting red

-hehe thanks- I moved on to the next bag and kept unpacking, I didn't brought a lot of stuff, but we end up really tired, I told Lauren some anecdotes about the adventures Kenzi, Dyson and me use to go to. She told me about hers. At some point of our conversation we end up in the small living room couch.

-So...May I ask...why were you crying after I got here?-we were trying to know each other.

-well it's hard to explain...-she was hurt, it was written all over her face

-Does it have to do about you and your friend Nadia?-in that moment her face changed of expression and this time it was hard to read.

-Kind of, we...we had a big fight for nothing- she lost her self for a few seconds staring at the window behind me.

-want to talk about it?- I gave her a small but sweet smile.

-well it's just that-in that moment a knock brought us out of the conversation

-Girl dinner is ready! Come downstairs please-

-Well I guess we'll be talking about it later after dinner-we both stood up, and headed up downstairs. Lauren run from my side, and went straight to a tall, with brown and some white hair, brown eyes and good looking. Man in a white labcoat

-Daddy! - she placed her arms around his neck and hugged him really tight, Mr . Lewis lift her daughter a little bit and gave back the hug.

-How's my girl doing? -she gave her a kiss on her temple and put her down., she gave him a kiss on his cheek before asking.

-Im doing great dad, what about you? How was work?-

-puf, exhausting, you know same as always a lot of lives to save, but it was great-she look into my way and gave me a really politely smile-Hello, I'm Dr. Richard Lewis, and you must be...Ysabeau? -I nodded and shook his hand-quite a particularly name.

-yeah it was the name of my grandma, so if you could call me Bo, that would be great-I gave him a polite smile, in that moment came into the room to stood beside her husband.

-Oh honey can you please check Ysabeau's head, she slip earlier and she has a small cut in the back of her head.-she gave him a quick smile and we sit on the couch, and Lauren left to the kitchen, Mr. Lewis examined my wound.

-well it's nothing so serious, you won't need stitches-

-Great- I gave him a smile, came in with Lauren behind her.

-Guys dinner is ready-we stood up and entered the kitchen, Mr. Lewis. We sit at the table and start eating.

-So, Bo tell me how was your trip? - I cleared my throat

-it was great, long but great, thanks for asking Mr. Lewis- he gave me a nod

-Tell me about you Bo, how was your home, parents, how were you at your old school etc etc, we really would like to get to know you well- I gave him a small nod and start talking

-well, my home was a small town, from what I know my mother left me when I was born, so I'm an orphan, my parents own a farm and I was a really smart girl back at my school or that's what the teachers always said my parents. I had a few friends, I still have contact with my orphan friends and we used to see each other on weekends.- the Lewis family was staring at me, I thought I had something on my face, I clean it, and Mr. Lewis spoke.

-Do you have any siblings?- a lot of memories came into my mind, Jack in my room, bruises everywhere, that time at the hospital, all were "accidents"... I hesitated in the answer

-amm...yeah, one brother, Jack, he's 22-not to mention an alcoholic and addict, and that just to mention a few.-we are not really close...- we ate in silence since that little comment, I really didn't want to talk about it, I knew that if I started talking about Jack and some of the good times we us to have, I was a sentimental girl, so, I used to avoid that conversation a lot. When we finished, Lauren and I retired, and went to our room.

-Lauren, I'm gonna take a bath.

-Sure…- I started walking to the bathroom-Hey Bo!, she walked towards me and stopped me by the hand, I turn around to look at her

-What's up?- she hesitated to answer, she was nervous

-umm….nothing never mind…

-you sure?-

-yeah,…amm the towels are over there ok?, if you need something, just tell me.

-ok thanks- I gave her a smile and headed to the bathroom, I stripped and took one of the longest baths in my life. It was peaceful, I took a glance at the bruises, they were healing…slowly but healing, they didn't hurt anymore, so I didn't have a problem with them. I lost myself in the bathtub, till I heard a soft knock in the door, I stood up and put on a robe. I open the door to found a sweet sleepy Lauren.

-Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep, I just wanted to check your little wound- she entered the bathroom and stood behind me, checking like his dad- well I guess it will be just fine, if you have a headache or something, just let me know ok?

-Okey, thanks…-I gave her a shy smile- Good night Lauren

-Sweet dreams Bo…-she gave me a kiss on my cheek

-I'll be out in a sec… I'm just gonna put my PJ's on- she left the bathroom.

When I was out she was already in her bed, she was completely sleep, I could tell because of her breathing, she looked peaceful and sweet, I undo my bed and got in. I fall sleep, really fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they made my day, I had a little trouble with this chapter cause every time I start writing and got really good ideas, when I save it the damn cellphone didn't so, I have to write it a lot of times, anyway I hope you like this one, I guess we are going to see some Fae soon, and again thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Love**

**CarlieVK**

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Bo arrived, even though we didn't know each other for a long time...there was something about us, that made us click, we spend the whole day together, talking, telling each other stories, watching movies, and everything we could do together.

I woke up to the voice of someone whispering, Bo was moving all over her bed, I stood up and shake her lightly

-Bo-I call her is a small whisper-Bo wake up, com on it's just a dream-I shake her a little bit more and raise my voice too- Isabeau wake up!- she got the command and raise her upper body opening her eyes, just to hit my forehead with hers, we both made a sound of pain.

-Oh My God Lauren I'm sorry-she said as she rubbed her forehead- Lo are you ok?-she gave me a concerned look with some tears in her eyes, I was sure those weren't from the blow we just get.

-Hey I'm ok-I gave her a smile while I was still rubbing my forehead-are you?- I look deep into her eyes, I could see that she was sad and scared.

-Y-yeah it's nothing-I put my hand in her cheek to wipe some tears she let escape, I watch her close her eyes and leaned into my hand, I could see that she was hurt.

-Come, lets go and put some cream in our foreheads, it was quite a clash- I took her hand and giggled a little bit, we stepped into the bathroom, I let go of her hand and went for the small medical kit I had on the closet, I took the cream and put some in the back of my hand, I approached to Bo, she was sitting in the edge of the bathtub, she was lost in her thoughts. -Hey- I squeezed her shoulder a little bit, I took her chin and make her look at me, I started putt some cream in her forehead, when two strong arms wrapped my waist, she just hugged me she didn't shed a tear, I hold her for minutes, she raised her head to look at me, her eyes were red, I gave her a smile, and gave her a kiss in her forehead. She unwrapped her arms from my waist and took my hand. We stood there just looking at each other. I took her hand and lead her to her bed. We didn't spoke, I tuck her in and watch her as she fall sleep again, I placed my hand in her cheek, and leave it there for a moment, a thought came into my mind, she was beautiful sleeping, something made me want to kiss her, hug her and never let her go, yes I was aware of my sexual orientation, it wasn't a secret, my parents knew that I liked girls and boys, my partners at school, the teachers, everyone knew, of course I never really came out of the closet, but I never deny it so... I went to lay down in my bed, while I was thinking about her, she was gorgeous, I fall sleep thinking about her and the hug we share at the bathroom.

It was 7:00 am and I was already up, I was getting ready to go out for a walk, when I heard Bo, mumbling something.

-Hey!Good Morning sleepy head! How are you?-she yawned and touch her forehead, I guess she didn't remembered the small little accident we had last night cause when she touched her forehead she made a face of pain.

-morning, not good, I have a huge headache...-I went to the bathroom, to get an aspirin and some water, I give it to her, with a huge smile on my face, she took it and drink it, still with a look of pain, she looked at me, from head to toes-where are you going? you look good-I felt my cheeks turn red, she gave me a sweet smile and a wink.

-I uh...I'm going for a walk to the woods, wanna come?- I hoped she would say no, I needed to clear my head about the platonic thing I was starting to have for her.

-Sure why not, it could be fun!- she gave me another wink and got up from bed to enter the bathroom-Just wait for me to change, I nodded and watch her disappear in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Bo came out with a black hoodie, baggies and snickers, her hair in a long ponytail.

-Ready to go?- I was planning to tell her that I was feeling sick, but my mouth betrayed my brains

-Sure let's go!- we walk downstairs and grabbed something to eat, she was sitting in the corner of the table eating an apple.

-where are your parents?-

-Dad had an emergency, something about a brain surgery and my mom...I think she had some trouble with some papers and a contract something like that, she told me in a hurry so I didn't catch the whole thing- I turned to face her and give her a smile-why?

-hmm...I was just thinking, if we are going to take a walk to the woods, why don't we have a small breakfast or lunch there, I guess your parents are going to be out for a long time, and it's a great sunny day so...- it was a great idea, the woods at this early morning light was beautiful.

-Sure! Why not?...the woods at this hour...wow...it's amazing!- I went to one of the big cabinets at the kitchen and took one of the baskets that where there.

Why don't you take care of the food and I'll go and grab some blankets and the rest, you already know where is everything right?-when she arrived she couldn't remember where was everything like soups, cans, extra food, junk food, meat, she had some trouble memorizing all of it...but it was normal, the house was a big change for her, but right now I guess she was starting to feel at home.

-Yep no prob...hey can we take some orange juice?

-Yep it's in the second cabinet!-I told her while I was searching for the blankets in the bathroom closet.

-I was thinking about some natural orange juice Lo- she was now standing beside me, she gave me one of her sweet smirks...I took a glance at her lips, for a moment I imagine kissing them, reassuring they were soft and sweet-Lo! Yuuhuu! Are you there? Earth to Lo!- she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes bringing me back to reality. I felt for the second time in the morning how my cheeks started to turn red, I looked to the floor, and then to the blankets.

-I-uh sure sure natural juice sure- she gave me a concern look and touch my forehead with her palm, like checking if my temperature wasn't high

-are you sure you're ok, Lo?- I stepped back playfully and gave her a small smile.

-Of course I ok silly, I was just thinking-

-'Bout my lips?-she said that in almost a whisper, but I still hear it.

-Excuse me?-

-I said 'bout our trip?-

-I uh yep about that so...are you ready to go now?

-Yep, more than ready- she took my hand and lead me to the kitchen where she left the food, so we could get everything in the basket. By the time we left the house it was almost 9:00am, the sun was already and completely out, it was a great summer morning, Bo was holding my arm and we were telling each other more stories...what we didn't notice was a black haired girl looking at us from inside the forest...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this….. ;) **

**Xoxo **

** CarlieVK**

CHAPTER 7

#_#

Weird phone call conversation...

-Yeah yeah I just found her, she looks happy even though she just arrived...yeah I'll keep an eye on her...dude don't worry! I already told you that I'm gonna keep an eye on her...I don't want the crazy dude around her either,...Ok bye!...

#_#

Being with her was great, I felt great, like I just found a new home with her, I didn't know what was going on between us, but it felt right, we were heading into the woods, we walked for a while, she looked really nice in her shorts and top, her hazel eyes looked more brighter with the sun caressing her face, her long blonde hair in two small pigtails, there was something about Lauren that made me loose my mind, even though I didn't know her really good, I felt safe with her, back at the house the moment I caught her staringat my lips was funny but sweet, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her so much, but I couldn't. ...this was something new for me, my feelings for her, I mean yes back at home I had a boyfriend and I really liked him...but he never made me feel like Lauren did, yes he was handsome, smart, attentive, and everything but there was never that spark...and with Lauren is different she makes me feel a lot of things at the same time and it's...wow...

-Hey you ok?-she brought me out of my thoughts squeezing my arm- you look like you're far away in your thoughts-she gave me one of her smiles...My God that smile it made my heart skip a beat

-yeah im fine, just thinking- about her eyes and her beautiful smile, and just about her

-Really? 'bout what?-she asked me now facing me

-Just...somethings I have in mind-I could hear the the sound of water near us-is that a river?

-I don't know I've never been this far from home...-

-wanna check out?- I wanted to explore the area AND investigate about the flash I saw the day I arrived here, I didn't had time the next day cause her parents drive me around the city to get to know everything.

-hmmm...I don't think it's quite a good idea Bo...-I really wanted to be with her so I gave her one of my sweetest smile

-C'me on Lo! Where is your scout spirit?, please pretty please!-ii gave her my puppy eyes while I said the last pretty please, she didn't look quite convinced, so I just took her hand- I promise that we won't get lost, please I really want to spend the day with you...please- I gave her again my best puppy eyes.

-Hmmm...Fine you win let's check that out-I gave her a big bear hug, and spread a lot of kisses in her cheek, but by some reason one of them landed in the corner of her mouth, I ended the hug and took her hand to lead the way and get to the river...five minutes later we where still in silence, I didn't know what to do so I just did the second thing that came into my mind, I poke her ribs and she let out a little funny/weird/loud scream, I started laughing and poke her ribs again, we both ended up in a tickle/poking fight she started running across the woods and I start chasing her, we were laughing out loud, we looked like crazies, she wasn't slow and gave me quite a fight about chasing her, I hugged her from behind and we both end up in the grass, she landed above of me, we kept laughing for a moment, when we stop I just looked at her, I looked deep in her eyes, she was looking from my eyes to my lips, I stared at her lips to, she started closing the space between us, just so the tip of our noses were touching, I didn't want to waste any more time I really wanted to kiss her so much, so ,we closed our eyes and I ended that space, the kiss was weird at the beginning like we didn't knew what to do, we were both really nervous, I took her by the neck, and try to make the kiss a little bit more soft and dedicated, it worked, now it was like the best kiss ever, her lips were soft I could taste some strawberry on them, it was delicious, we stopped when our lounges started missing the air, she gave me a pick in the lips before standing up and helping me get in my feet.

-wow, huh?- that was all I could articulate for the moment

-yeah, I know...ummm...have you seen the basket?- she looked everywhere near us, we figured out we must have dropped it while we were running. After 20 minutes looking for it we found it near a widr open field, there were a lot of flowers, and some squirrels too. We took out the blanket and spread it on the grass, we took out all of the food and enjoy the time together and playing with the squirrels, neither of us tell anything about the kiss.

When we finished our little picnic, we laid in the grass just staring at the clouds, it was like time was frozen, just Lo and I... I took the courage to reach for her hand and intertwined our fingers, she looked at me and gave me a smile, that smile that made my heart skip a thousand of bits, she squeezed my hand a little bit and took a look at them, she noticed I had a little scratch on the back of my hand, she pulled it to her mouth and give her a small kiss on it, she leaved her lips on it for a little bit longer, I closed my eyes and I enjoy that touch, her lips on my skin made me feel so good, she was amazing. We stayed there for a couple of minutes just holding hands and watching the blue sky.

When we decided it was time to go, we started packing everything up again, this had been one of my favorite mornings ever.

-We should come here someday at night, y' know to watch the moon and the stars, it would be awesome- and I'm sure it will be, every day no matter what we do it was awesome.

-Yeah I think that would be a great idea, maybe we could bring the telescope my dad has in his studio...Bo?...what are you doing? -she stared laughing at me chasing some squirrels, when I was about to catch one of the smallest, my feet got all twisted and I fall all over my little but toned a moment Lauren stopped laughing she looked me with a concerned look, but when she saw nothing happened to me she started laughing again.

-Stop laughing and help me get up!-she was still laughing when she gave me her hand to help me stand up, but when I took it I pulled her towards me and roll over her, so now I was up her- now who's laughing, huh?

-Still me silly-she tried to roll over me but she couldn't-you're stronger than you seem- she tried to get me down of her, she even start tickling me, but she couldn't, I took her hands and put them over her head, and with my knees squeezed her hips I looked deep in her eyes with a smart grin in my face. I got my face a little bit closer to her just so to our nose touch.

-Do you surrender? - when she was about to answer she closed the space between us, she kissed me tenderly and passionate, her tongue caressed my bottom lip asking for entrance I opened my mouth and she bit my bottom lip, she smiled between the kiss, I stopped squeezing her hips and let go of her hands and in that moment she stopped and rolled over me.

-Never-she gave me a peck on the lips and got up before I could take her wrist to bring her back and continue or kiss.

-Aren't you helping me to get up?!-I yelled at her while she was taking the basket and starting to leave the field.

-I'm not falling in that game again, so get up and lets head back home!

-Yes ma'am!- I run after her and took her hand in mine, we walked all the way home like that, just holding and smiling at each other, how was it even possible that in a week this girl made me the happier person on earth. I didn't know if the kisses and holding hands made us something else than friends...I to be honest I didn't care at the moment, cause I was with her, and I was happy…..until we got home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the amazing Reviews guys! You're awesome! I know it took me so long to Update, but I was stuck with math class and a lot of exams, but I'll try to write at least 3 more chapters this week I hope you like this Chapter….but hey tell me ****what would you like to see**** in the next chapters…little spoiler for the next chapter… they're going to start School…**

**Follow me on Twitter ^w^**

** CarlieVK**

**Love xoxo**

Chapter 8

This was definitely the best morning in my entire life!...Spend the day with her, the sun caressing her face and her skin, playing with the squirrels that were around...kiss her lips, the sweet flavor of them...chocolate...the best chocolate in my life, when we fall in the grass...definitely the best day ever. We were walking hand in hand back to home...both lost in our thoughts, it was past 4 already, the time went really fast while we were at the field and the woods, I really like spending time with her.

When we arrived mom was already at home, she was at the phone.

-Wait a minute please-mom told to the other person in the line-Lauren Nadia's in the living room waiting for you.- what the hell was she doing here now? I nodded to my mom at went to the living room, Bo was following me, we found a quiet, and relaxed Nadia, I stared at her for a moment

-it's not polite to stare, Lauren, although it's nice to see you too- she gave me one of her weird smiles.

-yep, so what's up?- I didn't want her here, yes she was my best friend but...the last time she was here...she hurt me, and she knew it, we both knew that when the summer ended she was going back to the arms of her boyfriend and she was going to forget about me, and that really hurt.

-"what's up"?- she sighted-i guess...I was wondering if we could talk-she looked at Bo- alone y' know...-

-I'll be in the library Lauren- Bo squeezed my arm and left, I didn't want her to go but I have to do this on my own, i had to fix the things with Nads.

-Upstairs...- we both headed to my room, she tried to reach for my hand twice but I swipe it away, we entered the room and I locked the door, the sun light all the room, she opened her mouth several times, but she didn't say anything.

-So? What's up? Are you ok?- I ask her in a polite way

-I wanted...I want to say I'm sorry Lauren...-she was staring at the floor- for everything, the kisses and for treating you...like we were something else than friends...but to be honest, I liked and still like being like that with you...Lauren you're my best friend, and I want to keep you like that-...we were quiet for a while...when she was about to start talking again, I interrupted her.

-Have you ever think that I may have feelings for you in another way than friends Nads? I mean why in hell would I kiss you, or hold you like a girlfriend if I just see you like a friend? why I get jealous when you go back to the asshole of Tony huh?-a lot of sarcasm in my voice when I told her about Tony, and it was true I do have feelings for her... I've been in love with her since I was 13 and we've been friends since then.

-Lauren...don't, you know we can't...we are-

-Friends!...I know, you don't have to remind me everytime we are in the same room...Listen Nads, let's just pretend "THIS"-I motion my hand from me to her- never happened, let's just keep being friends...and I don't mean like the friends who kiss each other...I mean real friends the ones we were- I tried to hold back tears, I couldn't look at her, I knew that if I look at her I was going to hug her and kiss her no matterwhat I just said, she walked towards me, and cup my cheek, I closed my eyes, and took her hand away-Friends like we use to be Nads, please...-

-if that's what you want...ok...I'll see you on Monday at school Lauren-she kissed my temple,she closed her eyes and left, in the moment she closed the door I let go all the tears I was holding back, I start kicking everything in the room, how could I ever fall for her?! Why in hell did I fall for her?! I throw everything onto the floor, I was mad, sad, I was...I was broken-hearted.

#_#

I was going for a glass of water when I saw Nadia coming downstairs really fast, she was crying, I tried to reach for her, but she pushed me and ran towards the front door. I went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, somehow I knew that Lauren would need it. I went upstairs, when I reach the knot of our room and open the door I found a different Lauren than the one I met a week ago or the one I kiss some hours ago she was kicking everything on the room, she looked like a 5 year old girl that didn't got what she wanted from her parents, she didn't noticed me standing in the door, she punch one of the walls and let go a scream of pain

-FU*K!- I approach to her, her chuckles were bleeding, and there were some pieces of glass in them, turned to watch the room, and noticed a broken mirror, I took her good hand and lead her to the bathroom were she kept the medical kit, she was still sobbing a little bit, I wash her bleeding hand, taking away all the broken glass that were in her skin, she sat in the edge of the marmol sink, i the took the medical kit that was in the sink cabinet. I took some Peroxide and bandages, I clean her wound and then put the bandages on. She was looking at the floor, she was still sobbing, I put a finger under her chin and lift it up, so she was now seeing me, I cup her cheek and with my thumb wipe some of the tear that were there, I gave her a smile, and from a sudden two arms were now placed around my neck, I could feel her breath in my neck and I could tell that right now she was begging to cry again, I let her cry everything she had to cry, I was caressing her head and back, I put her legs around my hips, like in a little monkey position, and took her to her bed, I was stronger than I seem, when I placed her down in her bed, she didn't want to let me go, we both laid in her bed hugging each other, she looked so fragile, I couldn't resist to give her soft small kisses in her head and letting her know that everything was going to be fine, that I was there for her. Between her sobbsobbing she fall sleep. I placed one more kiss in her cheek, I carressed her hair until I fall sleep too.

#_#

When I woke up two arms were wrappe around my waist, the lovely smell of chocolate and vanilla mixed, I had a really great pillow, I didn't want to open my eyes, I felt safe and relaxed, I could feel my puffy eyes, I couldn't help it anymore and I had to open them to find out a passed out Bo being my pillow, I took a glance to the clock on my night table, it was 4:25 am, I slowly stood up, trying not to wake up Bo, I could tell she was deep sleep, I started to feel dizzy and starting to have a terrible headache, my hand hurt too, I walked to the bathroom not before taking a quick glance at the entire room, it was definitely a mess, I entered the bathroom and saw some blood near the tub, I watched myself in the mirror, I was a total mess too, big puffy eyes, drye black eyeliner in my cheeks, but the worst part was my hair, I washed my face and try to wash away all black eyeliner, I closed my eyes and let some tears escape my eyes.

-Come on Lauren, get yourself together, she was using you and you knew it...let the things be...-I told myself, I was trying so hard to convince myself that I didn't heard Bo knocking on the door and definitely did not saw her come in, I knew she was there when I felt her soft hand took my bad hand in hers.

-You have take this to your dad, I didn't know what to do, so I just did what everyone did in the movies-she gave me a sweet smile, the ones I liked from her, those smiles where definitely my favorites.

-Hey you did a great job-she gave me a kiss in the hand and took me into a big bear hug.

-Im here for you if you want to talk, we may not know each other for a long time...BUT you can trus me and we already kiss so...-she whispered in my ear, I hide myself in her neck and chuckle a little bit.

-I know...thanks for...giving me the best morning ever- I separate myself a little bit from her so I was now looking into her deep beautiful brown eyes-and for being there for me tonight.

-When ever you need me...I'll be there, it's a promise-she bend forward, I thought she was going to kiss me in the lips, so I just closed my eyes, but then I felt her lips in my forehead, I opened my eyes in amusement but then I just close them again, her lips where soft, and she was sweet in that small moment, we stood there for some minutes just enjoying the moment.-Let's go back to sleep-she took my hand and lead me to my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Follow me on Twitter **

** CarlieVK**

**Xoxo!**

Chapter 9

-Girls, do you have everything ready for tomorrow morning? -My mom asked us, Bo and I were in the couch watching some MTV show, it was kind of a lame show, and I didn't pay much attention to it, Bo was definitely lost in her thoughts, I took her hand and give her a little squeeze, she looked at me and give me a small smile, I could see something was bothering her, I try to read her, but I couldn't, we just stare at each-Girls? - we both gave a little jump and Bo turn her head to the TV staring at it blankly, I turned my head towards my mom.

-Sorry mom, what did you say?- I gave her a sweet smile with some puppy eyes, she just gave me a "what are you doing look"

- I ask if you have everything ready for tomorrow, remember? First day of school... Vacations are over...-

-Oh yeah we have everything ready-we didn't have anything ready...yet but we wanted to enjoy the last part of our summer, we will worry about school later, my mom nodded and keft not before giving me a "I'm watching you" signal, I just chuckled and turn to stare at the TV again. I was lost in my deep thoughts about Bo and what was bothering her, that I almost didn't notice when Bo moved some of my hair to the back of my ear.

-want to come to take a walk in the woods with me?-I turn to look at her, she was giving me a mix of her sweet angelic smile with her mischievous one, I just nodded and we both stand up from the couch. We go upstairs for some coats.

When we came downstairs we found mom getting ready to go, it wasn't usual for her, she never worked on Sundays unless it was an Emergency.

-Lauren I have to go, there's some food in the oven if you want to eat-she looked at our coats-where are you going?-Bo was now waiting for me outside.

-We are just gonna take a walk mom, don't worry, where's dad?-I haven't seen my dad since this morning in breakfast.

-he had an emergency at the hospital, there was a big car accident and he had to go, and there was an emergency with...my boss, where are you going for a walk, the sun is going down already Lauren.- mom was right it was already 7:00 pm.

-C'me on we won't be late I promise, when are you coming home?

-I don't know, have you seen my car keys?-she was looking everywhere in the living room.

-Mom...they are in your hand-I chuckle a little bit, she just mutter a thank you.

-Ok so...please don't go to far from the house and be back soon, I'll try to be here as soon as possible ok?-she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

-Don't worry, I'm not a baby anymore-she put her hand in my cheek and gave me one of her "you're growing so fast" looks.

-I know sweetie- she gave me another kiss and a bear hug- Be here soon Lauren please.

-Yes mom, now go or you're going to be late- I push her towards the front door, I watch her enter the car and took of. I walked towards the back door, and found Bo again lost in her thoughts, I touch her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers-Hey, you ok?.

-yeah...just thinking that's all- she squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile, and started walking towards the woods

-May I ask in what?-

-To be honest...just about tomorrow...-she looked at me a little bit shy, I stopped her and took a step in front of her, I placed my hand under her chin to make her see me, I could see something else in her eyes, but I couldn't figure out what-I don't know how it's going to be, what if I'm the weird girl, or the no cool girl, what if everyone rejects me Lo, I jus- I put a finger in her lips, so she would stop talking nonsense

-Hey whatever happens tomorrow...I'll be with you, and with some luck we'll have classes together, ok?-I gave her a kiss on her cheek and turn so we could keep walking, but she hold my hand and turn me towards her again, she took my head by the sides and gave me a sweet kiss, it took me a split of second to catch up with her, cause she took me by surprise, but when I did...it was like if our mouths were meant to be for each other, we fit perfectly, I could feel when she smiled in the middle of the kiss, wich made me smile too, when we stopped, I gave her a little peck in the lips-we are going to be to together, ok?-she just nodded and start walking again, we remain silent for several minutes, the sun was going down really fast, it was staring to get cold, and magically for our luck it started raining, I started running to find some refugee under some trees, but when I turned around, I saw Bo looking at the sky with her arms outstretched to the sides, with a big smile, it was a beautiful scene I just stood there watching here, for a moment she looked at me and start walking towards me, she offered me her hand to make her company under the rain.

-Oh no, not In a million years Bo-

-take my hand or I'll bring you with me-she gave me her mischievous smile-I'm gonna count to three Lo, and if you don't take my hand...-she didn't complete her sentence

-hahaha are you treating me Ysabeau?-I was looking deep in her eyes.

-1...2...2 1/2...Lo...-I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but I really wanted to know what...so I never gave in-...3...-she turned around and start walking again, I was shocked, it was like when you show a little kid a candy and you ask them if they want it and they say yes, they just look at you with sweet puppy eyes and then you just eat the candy in their faces, I was so shocked that I didn't saw Bo making a sprint towards me, and lifted me in a bride style

-Bo put me down...Bo!- I was fighting and moving in her arms, she just ignored me and take me into the rain, I got totally wet by the instant she take me into-Oh you're going to pay for this Ysabeau Dennis- she just laugh at me and gave me a peck on the lips, she started walking again, I started moving again so she would put me down, but I couldn't fight her, she was making pressure in my legs so I couldn't move a lot, she was stronger than she seem, but in that moment I was smarter, I took her head by her sides and kissed her, she stopped making pressure and start moving again, she lost her balance and we both ended in the wet grass, me on top of her I got lost again in her eyes, our mouths inches away from each other, she was beautiful, I lean towards her and she tried to kiss me but I didn't let her, I pulled back before our mouths touched, I gave her a mischievous smile and leaned towards her again, my eyes completely open, I saw her close hers and tried to kiss me again, she tried to put her hand in the sides of my face but I took them and placed them above her head, I forgot it was raining, I couldn't feel the drops of water in my skins anymore cause I was extremely soaked and Bo was too, I looked in her eyes, she was trying to free her hands, I leaned towards her lips but kiss her neck, I started going down to her collarbone, her breathing became more hectic by every kiss I left in her collarbone and neck, I started making pressure and just barely rubbing her inner thigh with my leg, I make my way to her jaw line and towards her ear placing soft kisses, I hear a moan escape her mouth, I smile to myself and place a passionate kiss her mouth taking her by surprise and applying more pressure in her inner thigh, in that moment, when she smiled in the middle of the kiss I stand up.

-what the heck? LO!- I started running towards the house, it was already dark and the rain had ceased-

-C'me on horny turtle, I promise mom we wouldn't took so long and it's already 9:30!- I start running towards the direction in wich the house was, I hear Bo running towards me and hugging me from behind, we almost fall again, she buried her face in my extremely wet hair looking for my neck and she just whispered in my ear.

-This isn't over Lewis- I just laughed and kept walking.

#_#

Wow she drive me nuts back there, her body against mine, both wet, wow...intense moment between us, and definitely it was in the top of the list of my favourite moments, she was beautiful, and her touch, I couldn't feel the cold drops of rain in my face anymore cause I was burning inside and I was still burning, when we arrived home, there was no sign of Lauren parents.

-Let's go upstairs and get out of this clothes, ok?-

-Sure I can help you with that-I gave her a mischievous grin and hug her from behind and again buried my face in her neck

-Ha-ha very funny, BUT I'm talking seriously, I don't want us catching a cold, just because a crazy girl wanted to get wet under the rain-

-well we could have get here sooner if someone hadn't start "playing slash teasing" with the crazy girl that wanted to get wet- It was time for my revenge, I gave her a kiss in her neck and start moving my hand a little bit lower from her stomach

-I...I know... I know what you're doing...and it's...Bo stop doing that- hahaha I had her I got a little bit closer to her back and now our bodys were completely touching, I turned her around and put her against the nearest wall, I started lightly kissing her, if she wanted to play like a teaser...two could play that game, I moved my hands up and down her stomach, I bite her bottom lip and she let a moan escape, I smile to my self, and took a step backa run upstairs leaving a really confused and wet Lauren down, I entered the bathroom and took a 20 minutes shower.

When I finished my shower, I could hear Lauren talking downstairs, and moving things, I put on comfortable clothes and headed downstairs, Lauren was at the phone, and she was laughing, when she spotted me she gave me a quick smile.

-Mike wait a second please-she covered the phone with her hand-Bo there's some food in the oven if you want to eat something-I nodded and took a step towards her giving her a kiss in her cheek.

-You want something? -

-I'll be there in a sec- she gave me a sweet smile, I nodded and went to kitchen, it was weird not having here at this hour, and weirder that Mr . Lewis haven't arrived yet, I took two slices of pizza out of the oven and put them in a plate.

-Ok talk to you tomorrow... yep kisses...bye- she hung up the phone and approach the kitchen and hugged me from behind.-mmmm that smells good-she sniffed my hair and I just smiled-but you smell better.-her clothes were still wet

-Why haven't you changed, I thought you wanted to avoid a cold-she just chuckled.

-well I was a little bit shocked when a beautiful brunette leave me all horny against a wall, and then Mike call so I didn't have time to change- she kissed my neck and went to the freezer to get some water for both of us.

-Girls I'm home-we heard calling us,he was entering the kitchen whe he saw Lauren-, Oh My God Lauren Lewis what the hell happened to you? ¿Why in hell are you so wet?!-

-I...well. ..amm...kind of complicated? ...-her dad just shake his head, we both wanted to laugh out loud and we just keep looking at each other.

-You know what. .. I don't want to know, go and change. Bo do you have everything ready for tomorrow morning? -he was looking at me now.

-Yes sir, we already have everything.

-ok then, eat your dinner and then go to bed ok?- he was really strict when he was a little bit mad with Lo, so the best thing I could do was follow orders ans say yes sir, I nodded amd took both plates upstairs, when I entered the room, I saw the bathroom light up, but no water running, I knocked lightly in the door.

-I'll be out in a minute- I sat in the bedroom couch and turn on the TV, I was swapping though the channels when I heard the bathroom door open, I turned to found Lauren in a sweatshirt with the number 6 in the back, she was wearing some shorts and socks, she came and sit next to me we ate in silence, just watching a Disney movie that was on, at some point in the middle of it we Lauren ended in top of me lightly snoring and mumbling something about a Nobel Prize, I smile to myself and got a little bit more comfortable and we both end up hugging and sleeping together.

#_#

It was the second time I had slept like this... This comfortable... Two soft pillows for my head, the mix of vanilla and chocolate, I could get used to this, I opened my eyes to found a deep sleep Bo, she looked so peaceful, I could stare at her all morning, for some reason I turned my head and my eyes went to the clock on the right side of the TV.

-Hmm...15 more minutes to 8...SHIT IT'S ALMOST 8!-I got up in a jump almost falling from the couch-BO GET UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALMOST 8!- she wrapped herself in a little ball-BO!- I start looking in my wardrobe for some clothes-if you don't get up in this moment...-

-C'me on Lo...5 more minutes-

-Ysabeau Dennis GET UP-her phone rang in that moment, I opened my eyes and watch her answer, I turned my head towards the clock and saw that Lauren was right, we were going to be late the first day of school, I stand up and took some of my clothes into the bathroom, I closed the door but I could hear Lauren still talking.

-Mike you're not here...Mike! Stop it...Tell her I'm busy...yep...bye-without even announcing, Lauren opened the bathroom door when I was only in my underwear and top.

-Lauren!- her hand was covering her eyes

-Im not looking, not looking I just need my toothbrush!-she took it and leave, I put on my favorite polo shirt and some skinny jeans with vans, I brush my teeth and comb my hair as fast as I could, when I finish and left the bathroom I saw Lauren getting some books.

-need help?

-no, I already have everything for both of us- she gave me a quick smile- you look good.

-thanks, you look good too, ready to go?-

-yep, im just forgetting about something...-she step towards me and gave me a peck-That...for good luck in your first day- I smile to her and give her a peck too.

-and that is for being amazing- she took my hand and we run downstairs.

When we step outside the house, a Ferrari was waiting outside of it, the guy who was in the driver's sit look at us, and step outside of the car, he was tall, with curly short hair, he look like a movie star, he was definitely handsome, he run towards Lauren and took her in a big bear hug kissing both of her cheeks.

-It's been so long Mike! Where have you been?, why you here? Is it permanently?- Lauren took both sides of his head and look at him with lovingly eyes.

-haha too many questions squirrel!, I've been...in many places, ill talk about that later, im here cause my I want to attend college here, and yep for the moment permanently hahaha- lauren hugged him again.

-Gosh, I've missed you so much-she looked in my direction- Oh Bo this is Mike...he's my almost brother, we grew up together- he gave me his hand for a hand shake with a sweet smile, he was definitely more than handsome, I couldn't help but stare, he was almost perfect in a physical way.

-Mike Harrison, nice to meet you- I took his hand and gave him a little squeeze

-Ysabeau Dennis, but call me Bo- he gave me a smile.

-So...what are we waiting for?, it's already late for school.

-yeah, come on get in- the tree of us get into the car, and Mike start driving towards the school, I was gettingChapter more and more nervous and I was staring to breath really fast, I don't know why, but I felt something change in me. Like something else was getting into my system.

-Mike...- my voice was almost a soft whisper-...Mike...-Lauren noticed something was wrong and looked at me.

-MIK E STOP THE CAR- he hadn't stop completely the car when I was already down throwing up near some three was there, Lauren run towards me and hold my hair.-Hey...everything is going to be fine...shhh...im here- I couldn't stop throwing up, something was really wrong I felt different in a weird way, I lifted my head a little bit and saw the silhouette of a man in dark clothes, I took Lauren's hand and squeezed it and turn to saw her, when I turned back...he was no longer there, I shake my head a little bit and took deep long breaths.

-I'm fine, I'm sorry about that, it's just that...erg...I'm a little nervous...-I shake my hand again, Lauren put her hand in my shoulder.

-Bo you're not fine, let's go back home, maybe dad could check you.

-No Lo im seriously, im fine don't worry- I start feeling a little bit good, when she approached to me.

-you sure?- I could see real concern in her eyes.

-yep, let's go- she took my hand and start walking, when we get inside the car again Lauren instead of sitting in the passenger sit, she sat next to me in the back, still holding my hand, when Mike started the car she gave me a kiss in the hand without Mike noticing, I couldn't help but turn my head in the direction where I was the man in black.

**So….Who could be this Mike guy?**

**And what about this man in black?**

…**.tell me what do you think about this in the reviews! **


End file.
